


Girls Time

by Aqua_Bluelynx



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/F, Fem!Sena - Freeform, Genderbending, Rule 63, girl Sena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Bluelynx/pseuds/Aqua_Bluelynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sena spends time with Suzuna and her emotions get tangled up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I have never seen a fem!Sena fic in which she gets paired with Suzuna, and because there aren't enough SenaSuzu fics.

In her first year of high school, Sena was becoming famous as the star runningback in the underdog team Deimon Devil Bats.  The fact that she was a girl was also a source of admiration all over the world of high school sports. Being the sole female player in a manly sport like American football was both terrifying and rewarding; while she had to avoid being tackled and shoved to the ground by enormous guys, the cheering and congratulations she received afterwards made it all worthy.

Everyone on the team was kind and respectful with her, while at the same time acknowledging her sports abilities and determination. However, she often felt that it was because of her gender, small size and overall child-like demeanor, rather than from any actual respect they guys had for her. She didn’t blame them; none of them were the kind of man that would intentionally hit a woman, but at the same time, she was often feeling alienated from the team due to being a girl in a team of hot-blooded teenage boys.

It all changed when Suzuna joined. For the first time in her life, she had a female friend her own age, with whom she could talk and hang out without feeling intimidated. She was sweet, cheerful and understanding, along with athletic and knowledgeable in the matters of sports and exercise. They would often go strolling, Sena on her feet and Suzuna on skates, chatting about school, sports, friends and such.  

Sena felt a deep admiration towards her, along with a slight tinge of envy; Suzuna was free to do as she pleased, unlike her, who had Mamori and Hiruma, in different ways, telling her what to do and how to act. She had no expectations to live up to, or people commanding her every decision. She was the cheerleader captain by her own choice, and aside from having to look after her brother and going to school, she was free from pressure. If only she could change sides with her….

“Are you alright, Sena?”- Without noticing, Sena had zoned out while keeping her jogging pace. Suzuna noticed; she always did.

“Ah! No! I’m fine!” Sena answered as quickly as she could “I’m just distracted, that’s all. No need to worry!”

“Mmm…” Suzuna was not convinced. She was really good at reading people, to Sena’s awe and chagrin.

“Do you want to go to my place?” Sena couldn’t hold her thoughts anymore.” My parents aren’t home, and I need some help to prepare dinner.”

“Sure! I’ll help you!”- Suzuna was always eager to help Sena, something she was always grateful for. “What is it?”

“Well…Mamori taught me how to make fried rice with shrimp.”

Once they arrived home, Sena turned on the kitchenette and started adding the ingredients into a pan. There weren't all the ingredients so she'd have to improvise, even if it didn't always give her the best results. 

“You’re doing great.” Suzuna hasn’t quite learned how to cook properly yet. “You’re such a good cook! I can see Mamo-nee taught you well.”

“Ahahah thank you! It’s not that great, really….”

“No, I mean it!” Sena could see her eyes sparkling. “You can cook, and you’re pretty and you’re a great football player! You’re incredible!”

Sena was beet-red; she wasn’t used to getting so many compliments at once.

“Th-thank you again! You-you’re incredible too!”

“Eh?” Her excitement faded. She looked at Sena with the expression of a confused puppy. “Do you think so?”

“Of course-Er... “Sena stopped. There was no turning back; she had to be honest “I mean…. you’re a great skater, and cheerleader captain, and you’re such a good friend, you’re great! Also, you’re so brave and strong, I would love to….to be… more…like you…”

 There was silence, except for the wind hitting the window. Sena hid her sweating face beneath her hands, hoping for Suzuna to just laugh at her for saying such nonsense. Instead, she just smiled, slowly putting her hand over Sena’s shoulder.

“Please, don’t say that. I’m flattered, but…. you have no idea how lucky you are.” Sena stood up, looking at Suzuna’s face; she was smiling, but her eyes betrayed her melancholy.

“You have a dream; going to the Christmas Bowl with the guys. I’ve never had a dream….You’re on a completely different level than I am.”

“No…please don’t say that!”  “You will find a dream, I’m sure about it.” Sena smiled, with that radiant smile that warmed even the coldest of hearts. “I’ll help you find it. And if you don’t, that’s alright too!”

Suzuna’s face brightened, followed by her arms tightly hugging Sena.

“You’re so cute!”-her voice reached a higher pitch than usual.

“Ahahaha thanks!”-Sena couldn’t avoid her blushing, which was now reaching her ears.

“You’ll make a great wife in the future!”-she let go of her hug, still with a beaming smile. Sena felt a sudden disappointment in her words. She meant well, of course, but it wasn’t the sort of words Sena expected.

Once the food was ready, Sena and Suzuna served themselves and ate on the dining table. While she was talking as enthusiastically as usual, Sena couldn’t stop thinking about Suzuna’s words: a wife? _Herself?_ She never imagined herself dating someone, let alone marrying anyone.

Once they were both done with their food, Sena put the dishes on the sink. Mamori had always taught her not to leave a mess after eating, and she didn’t want to cause any trouble for her mom once she came back.

“You can leave that for later”-Suzuna was as strict with housework as Sena, but she had other intentions right now. She sat on the small couch, without moving her eye level from Sena’s.

Sena walked in, her palms sweaty and her legs shivering. Once she sat down, Suzuna embraced her, to Sena’s increasing embarrassment.

“Thank you for your kind words.” She rested her head on Sena’s shoulder, and closed her eyes.

Sena sighed. She was partly nervous, and partly relieved. But Suzuna didn’t need to know.

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                        


End file.
